


Everyone loves Dipper?

by BiLLPines34401



Series: Everybody loves/hates the Mystery twins [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Dancing and Singing, Dipper and Mabel being oblivious, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Girls Kissing, I Don't Even Know, I've got too much free time, Literal love triangle, Love Triangles, Lovesick demons, M/M, Making Out, Swearing, Too many pairings, Yaoi, Yuri, jelousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiLLPines34401/pseuds/BiLLPines34401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel haven't been to Gravity falls in six years, two years before that they defeated Bill, and even though their Grunkle's would visit from time to time, they wanted to go back to where their adventures began. Gravity falls, but the fact still remains that even though they defeated Bill, he's still out there somewhere, and the mystery twins knew that much. But it's best to forget that... Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gravity's got me falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was working on a new chapter for my other fic when this idea popped into my head, and bam! I also plan on making this multi chaptered, as well as making a sequel to show things from Mabel's Point of view. And remember, when life gives you lemons, call them yellow oranges and sell them for extra money! (And yes, this chapter may have a cheesy name, but that was a pun intended!)

It had been four years since their last visit with their Grunkles, and six years since they defeated Bill Cipher when he tried to destroy the world by destroying the rift. And the mystery twins couldn't say no when Stanford asked if they wanted to visit for awhile, but the two were still wary that this was Gravity falls, a place known for it's high level of supernatural activity, and another upside to this was that they wanted to help protect their Grunkles just in case Bill were to pop up once again.

Mabel kicked her legs impatiently, wanting nothing more than the cab to get to the Mystery Shack and her brother, well he was still trying figure out if this would be a fun trip like his sister said, or if God forbid, Bill Cipher showed up.

' _Dipper, stop looking on the negatives. You'll finally be able to see everybody and maybe go on a couple adventures-'_ Dipper was torn from that happy thought when he swore he saw a yellow glowing eye watching him from behind a tree, he then quickly rubbed his eyes and stared back at the tree as they drove past.

"Are you okay Dipper? You look pale." Mabel asked with concern, her brother nodded and continued to look out the window.

' _Maybe I'm just paranoid. I mean, who wouldn't be if they had to deal with weird shit ever since they were twelve? No, stop thinking about this. It's like Stan said, I think too much. I need to just focus on being there to protect my family, maybe even have some fun while doing it.'_ Dipper thought, a smile crossing his face when he remembered his more peaceful memories of Gravity falls, then shouting in surprise when the cab came to a screeching halt.

"We're finally here, Dipdop! Look everyone else is here too!" Mabel said, leaping out of the car and ran up to the group, leaving her poor, sleep deprived brother to carry their bags. But he dropped them in shock when he saw three certain people walk up to them.

"Hello pines, good to see you I guess." Pacifica said, extending her hand for Mabel to shake, but got a bear hug from the girl instead.

"G-GIDEON?! What happened to you going back to jail?" Dipper exclaimed, the younger boy giggled at Dipper and gave him a genuine smile.

"Since I helped defeat Bill Cipher, Officer Blubs decided to let me go." Gideon said, and after that things only got worse.

"What's up, dork." Dipper heard a familiar snarky voice, and snapped around, not expecting to get a one armed hug and a noogie from another one of his childhood enemies.

"Robbie? I thought you despised me with a passion? No wait, let me guess... You had a change of heart?" Dipper joked, pointing to Robbie's jacket that was exact replica of the one he had eight years ago. But it was shocking when Robbie laughed at the corny joke, and smiled.

"I'm not gonna lie, I kinda missed you dorks. Even with all the weirdness of this town, it still was boring without you two." Pacifica said, then everyone there either nodded of verbally agreed.

"So, who all wants to take this reunion to my house?" Pacifica asked, everyone shrugged then followed the blonde to her mansion, the twins still fealing uneasy about this. The duo stuck to the back of the group, talking about how odd this became.

"How is it that three of our enemies just show up at once? Isn't that a bit shady?" Dipper whispered, trying to avoid atttention.

"Maybe they changed, you never know, Dipdop. " Mabel said, wanting to do the right thing and give them a chance.

" Mabel, these are three of the most hated people in Gravity falls besides Stan. And their all hanging out and being nice to us, how do you not find it suspicious?" Dipper asked, Mabel shrugged and kept smiling.

"Just give them a chance Dipper, who knows, they might just surprise you!" Mabel said, poking Dipper's nose, then running to catch up.

' _In the great words of Grunkle Ford, trust no one.'_ Dipper thought, but was suddenly torn from his thoughts when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"AHHHH!" Dipper screamed and jumped back, accidentally knocking Robbie over.

"Geez, your even jumpier than you were as a kid. And all I did was poke you on the shoulder." Robbie said with a smirk, not even trying to push Dipper off. He then stood up, causing Dipper to land on the ground.

"Here." Robbie said, reaching his hand out in attempt to help Dipper up. The Brunette blushed in embarassment and took his hand, looking down to avoid eye contact. The two of them were the last ones to get inside, barely avoiding then rain that followed, but before the rain had started, Robbie gave Dipper his hoodie so he wouldn't get wet, and he gladly excepted it.

"What took _you_ two so long?" Mabel asked, putting too much emphasis on you, and then suggestively winking. Making her brother agitated, and Robbie brushed it off, walking over to a snack table.

"Oh my gosh, did Robbie give you his jacket?!" Grenda asked, then Mabel and her friends squealed, making her brother's face turn red.

"He offered it to me when it started to rain, no big deal." Dipper said, oblivious to the fact that Robbie was being 'nice'.

"Looks like Dipper found his first fall romance!" Candy said, making Mabel and Grenda squeal in delight, Dipper looked at his watch when it beeped.

"Wow, you guys broke your previous record of how long it takes to make me feel uncomfortable, congragulations." Dipper said, cutting the timer on the watch off, grabbing a glass of soda, and sitting on the stairs.

"Mind if I sit with ya?" Gideon asked, Dipper shrugged and scooted over, allowing Gideon to sit with him. Dipper noticed Gideon look him up and down, and it honestly looked like he was checking Dipper out, and Dipper looked back with a confused expression.

"I'm surprised when you're checking me out, when you could be checking out Mabel." Dipper said, smirking when he noticed the younger look away in attempt to hide his blush.

"No I wasn't, I mean I didn't... I mean-" Gideon stammered, Dipper chuckled and smiled.

"It's okay, your not the first guy I've caught checking me out." Dipper said, scratching the back of his head.

"Out of curiousity, who else might that include?" Gideon asked, feeling a pang of jelousy of who else dared to look at Dipper. Dipper pointed his head left towards Robbie, who was crushing his cup of soda and glaring at Gideon, making him shriek and hide behind Dipper.

"Okay Gideon, he's gone now." Dipper said, dealing with this new situation made him feel sympathy for Wendy, back when she had to deal with the same problem. Gideon stepped from behind Dipper and sighed in relief, then running his fingers through his white hair.

' _Well, it makes sense why they're being nice to me, but why is Pacifica being so nice to Mabel for? Is she planning on using her? Or has she changed too? Pssh, nah. Pacifica change? That's even more unbelievable than Robbie having a crush on me, but hey, it's not his fault I got sexy over the past eight years. Ok, I really need to shut up now.'_ Dipper nearly face palmed at himself, even for one of the smartest guys in Gravity falls, he could truly be an idiot at times.

"Hey! Break it up you two!" Dipper heard Wendy yell, tearing Dipper from his thoughts once more. Dipper then located the shout and looked to the left, seeing Wendy pushing Gideon and Robbie apart, both covered in bruises and marks.

"Just wait till this party's over, cause it'll be the last one you go to!" Robbie said, pointing at Gideon. But the he didn't back down, he only laughed at the goth.

"I guess this explains why Tambry broke up with you."

"I broke up with her, idiot."

"Wait, why?"

"Like I'd tell you, smartass."

"Stop calling me names!"

"Or what? you'll get your Daddy?"

"MY FATHER PASSED AWAY , YOU BASTARD!" Gideon shouted back, tears streamed from his eyes, now Robbie felt bad. But that didn't last when the white haired teen's fist collided with the goth's jaw, making a loud crack noise. Robbie coughed out a bit of blood and was about to swing back until Dipper stepped between him.

"Guys! This has gone on long enough, Just think for a minute about what your doing!" Dipper said, but he interviened too late, and Robbie's fist collided with his stomach. Dipper's eyes widened in pain and he stumbled back, Gideon catching him and glaring at Robbie.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted, and ran to her brother. She knelt down, helping Gideon get Dipper on his feet and turning to glare at Robbie.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" pointing at Robbie accusingly, and rolling up her sleeves as she stomped up to him, but was stopped by Wendy gripping her wrist.

"It's not worth it Mabes, C'mon." Wendy said, tugging on her a little. Mabel turned to Wendy and nodded, and followed Gideon and Dipper out the door.

Robbie felt horrible, he hated that he hurt Dipper because of a stupid fight, with someone as stupid as Gideon. He then sat at the window and watched the rain fall, and sighed at his reflection.

"What is wrong with me?!" He said, feeling like punching himself in the face.

"Where could I possible start? Oh yeah, the part when you punched your crush the second he got into town is a good place to start." Pacifica said, walking up to Robbie with her hands on her hips. Robbie rolled his eyes and got up, knowing that being in the rain would be alot more pleasant than hearing Pacifica do what she did best, bitch.

"Wait, I wasn't finished." Pacifica said, waving her hands at him, his hand hovered over the doornob as he turned towards her, quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Don't you want me to leave?" Robbie asked, preparing himself for something either snarky or stupid, which he didn't care to hear right now.

"Not yet.I wanted to see if you wanted go to an anger management class." Pacifica said, Robbie officially had it up to here and was about to leave.

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me when I have my session, seeing as I wont know anyone there and you really need to get some help. Thus, killing two birds with one stone." Pacifica said, knowing he'd say no, but it was worth a shot.

"Sure, why not. And by the way, I actually have killed to birds with one stone."

"How is that even possible?"

"It hit one bird and the rock ricocheted off and hit the other one. Pretty cool, huh?"

Pacifica deadpaned, and Robbie took that as a sign to leave.

' _That boy should see a psychologist as well. I mean, it wouldn't hurt.'_ Pacifica thought, regreting ever even letting _Him_ in her house.

 

 


	2. Some people can't take a hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the fight with Robbie, and Gideon decides to take care of Dipper.(Even though he swears he doesn't need it.)

After leaving Pacifica's, everyone went back home except for Dipper, who went over to Gideon's to hang out at his house. Meanwhile, Dipper lay on a blue couch, waiting for Gideon to come back into the living room. And he finally came back, with an ice pack and a cup of coffee for Dipper.

"Thanks ,Gideon. You don't have to do all of this though, I'm fine." Dipper said, scooting over as Gideon sat next to him.

"Oh, I don't mind at all! After that idiot hit you, it got me so riled up! And it took all restraint to keep me from beat'in him black n' blue." Gideon said, putting a hand on Dipper's shoulder and smiling.

Dipper smiled back, and watched the some of the Halloween movies while sipping his coffee, and muching on some warm biscuts that Gideon had made. And every so often, Gideon would graze Dipper's hand or look at him, and Dipper pretended not to notice, until the third movie ended and Gideon stopped.

"Oh, I gotta head back to the shack. I've got work tomorrow." Dipper said, standing up and grabbing Robbie's hoodie.

"Would you like for me to drive you back?" Gideon asked, his voice being too sweet to be trustable.

"Sure, thanks dude." Dipper said, still trying his hardest to put Gideon into the friend zone.

After Dipper and Gideon got to the car, Dipper was awfully tired, and fell asleep on the way home.

 

 _*Dipper's Dream_ *

Dipper was inside the mystery shack, and he found himself staring at a giant tapestry with none other than Bill Cipher and himself standing beside him? Was this an omen, or some strange nightmare? And he could have sworn he heard the song 'Let it bleed' by the used play from another room.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally back!" Dipper heard Bill's voice, but only saw a yellow Balloon, with popped when he touched it Bill fell out, and confetti went everywhere.

"You know what? This calls for celebration, I bet you'll want a cake?" Bill said, turning his top hat into a chef hat, and pulling a cake that looked like himself out.

"What are you doing back?! I thought we defeated you?!"

"Oh pine tree... You can't get rid of me that easily, and who's to say I ever left?"

Dipper's eyes widened, and Bill cackled as he smashed the cake in his face, but Dipper was unamused, and wiped it off and made a giant cake fall on Bill, who screamed when it happened.

"Hah, just like old times. Right, pine tree?"

Bill said, turning green and making the walls melt and flash colors.

"You sure make some acid-trip like dreams. Are you on acid Bill?"

"Nah, that's just how beautiful my mind truly is. Which is not at all, which makes it amazing, but not."

The world shook, and Bill's eyes widened.

"Well, it would seem your waking up, but before you go, I was just going to say one thing."

"What?!"

"I'll be wa-

*End Dream!*

Gideon shook Dipper awake, and he shot forward.

"Oh, we're here." Dipper said, and Gideon nodded and opened the door for Dipper.

Dipper was about to walk away when Gideon spoke to him.

"Goodnight ,Dipper."

"Uh.. Drive safe." Dipper said, still not used to today's weirdness, he nodded in response and sped off.

Dipper walked to the door, and before he could even approach it, it swung open.

"Your finally Back!" Mabel said, and tackled her brother.

"I was only gone for a couple of hours, were the Stans really that boring?" Dipper asked, and laughed when Mabel nodded.

"Stan and I had fun at first, drawing on Ford's face while he slept, but then it got awkward being the only one here with Stan because it was so quiet. And even I couldn't find anything to talk about! Me, not being able to talk! Can you imagine?!" Mabel shouted, shaking her brother.

"Hmm, well that's a sign that the world's ending." Dipper said, and Mabel puched Dipper playfully in the arm.

"Says the guy who's dating one of our childhood enemies."

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Dipper said, and his face went red.

Mabel rolled her eyes and ran inside, nearly knocking over Stan when she did.

"Hey, where have you been? Please don't tell me the werewolves are back, they scattered garbage everywhere." Stan said, shaking his head.

"Those were Racoons ,Stan." Dipper said, walking upstairs and going to his room.

"That's what they all say Dipper, that's what they all say." Stan muttered, then resuming whatever dumb show he was watching.

Dipper slammed the door behind him, and plopped down onto the bed, and instantly passed out. Hoping that maybe his dreams would take him to a place of calm, rather than one of Bill's acid-trip dreams he liked to create. But once again, today wasn't going his way at all, and nothing could stop today from being the worst it could possibly be.

 

* _Dipper's dream, again...*_

 

_Dipper walked through a labrinth, but everything was in black and white, except for him and a yellow triangle on the ground, that was made of leaves and petals from flowers._

_"Bill, I know your here. Come on out. (damn little dorito.)" Dipper said, muttering the last part under his breath._

_And on cue, Bill popped out of the pile of leaves and petals, only to where you could see from his eye up.  
_

_"Isn't this place great?! Man, I love the places you think of in your dreams. Can you think up something else?" Bill asked, curious to see what Dipper would think of. But to Bill's dismay, he was crushed by a giant puppy._

_"Ah! Get this hell hound off of me!" Bill shouted, making the pup explode, turning into a thousand tinier version of itself, and Bill threw them at Dipper._

_"Hey! Stop throwing puppies at me!"_

_"Never!" Bill said, but Dipper's eyes glowed and he shot a blue laser beam through Bill's hat, making the demon shriek in surprise._

_"Ok! I'll stop!" Bill said, setting the pups on the ground and floated over to Dipper._

_"I bet your wondering why I'm here, correct?"_

_Dipper nodded, and the demon snapped his fingers, making a margarita with an eyebal in it for Dipper._

_"AH! What the hell?!" Dipper yelled, throwing the drink and causing it to spill on Bill, who glared back at the human._

_"Oops, my bad." Dipper said, making a washcloth appear in Bill's hand._

_"Your lucky this is just the mindscape, because if it were my real tie..." Bill's voice trailed off, then he grew twenty times his origional size, changing from yellow to red._

_"I WOULD KILL YOU WITHIN A HEARTBEAT!" Bill said in a demonic voice, making Dipper back away, and he shrunk back down._

_"Hah! I kid , Pine tree! But seriously, dont' do that again. EVER." Bill said, then looked around._

_The two of them noticed everything in his dream started to regain color, and the Birds in the sky started to move once more, both of them starting to fade out. Which meant Dipper was about to wake up._

_"Well, I'll see you later kid! Don't make any plans to stay up!" Bill said, then vanished in a ball of blue fire, leaving Dipper alone in his dream. Which was about to end within a few seconds._

 

_*End dream*_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill sure is persistent huh? I wonder why.. Maybe he wishes to prevent the events of the next chapter? *gasp!* But that is for me to know, and you readers to find out, peace out! <3 :3


	3. That would be endeerment

Later that night, 3: 08 am...

 

Dipper stared at his ceiling, his mind buzzing with thoughts as he stared blankly upward.

' _Ugh... What is with everyone? Heh, I bet love god is back or something like that, trying his hardest to make relationships that could never work in reality. What's next? Me and Bill?'_ Dipper thought.

'That wouldn't bee too bad now would it, now would it Pine tree?' He heard Bill say.

 _"_ What the?" Dipper said, then leapt out of the bed, looking around his room for Bill. But surprisingly, saw nothing.

' _Relax kid, I come in peace!'_ Bill said, imitating an alien voice.

"But wait... Are you in my head?!" Dipper asked, starting to panic.

' _Nope! I'm using telepathy. Pretty neat, huh?'_

 _"_ Then where are you?" Dipper asked, scratching his head in confusion as he looked around the room.

' _You'll have to find me!' Bill said cheekily_

"What do you even want?" Dipper asked, crossing his arms and showing bravery.

' _Heh, I gotta hand it to ya kid, you've gotten bolder than we last met. I'll tell you what, if you can find me, I'll tell you why I'm here.'_

"Ok, but I'm not gonna shake on it." Dipper said, then lifted up his pillows.

'Uh, _Obviously. Then that would mean I'd disclose my location.' Bill corrected, making Dipper feel like an idoit._

"Alright dorito, come on out. Aha!" Dipper exclaimed, then yanked open his closet.

' _I may not be in the closet, but I know who is~' Bill sang out, making Dipper blush._

 _"_ How do you know about that?!" Dipper asked, embarassed that Bill knew something so.... Personal.

' _I'll tell you if you find me! That's how the game works Pine tree.' Bill said, rolling his eye._

Dipper grumbled, then he heard a creak. He looked at the bed and saw a dull yellow glow under his bed, and smirked.

"Of course, the nightmare demon hides under a bed. How origional Bill." Dipper said, reaching under the bed, only to be dissapointed.

"A flashlight?! Seriously Dude?!" Dipper said, and heard Bill hystarically laugh, which gave away his hiding spot.

Dipper saw his hat wobble around on his dresser and saw it glowing brightly, and instantly yanked it up.

"Gotcha." Dipper said, tossing his hat aside to see Bill, pink and teary eyed from laughing so hard.

"You kill me kid, you really do." Bill said, slowly fading back to yellow as he wiped tears of joy from his eye.

Bill floated up to Dipper and sat on his shoulder, lifting his hat in a polite manner. And Dipper rolled his chocolate colored eyes.

"Okay first off-"

"No need Pine tree, I already know what you're gonna say, so I'll spill the beans." Bill said, then snapped, making a giant can of beans spill on Dipper.

"Hey! just cut to the chase already, okay?" Dipper said, trying his best not to lose his patience with the demon.

"Geez, okay Pine tree. Okay, answer numero uno, I am able to be here because the rift was sealed before I could return to the nightmare realm, which I had enough of anyways. Answer two, I have always been watching, therefore I know things like your sexuality, birthday and your favourite kind of flower." Bill said, making a bouquet of lavenders pop up in his small black hand, then handed them to Dipper, who in turn blushed madly.

"And lastly, I'm here mainly to check up on my favorite nuisance, Dipper pines!" Bill said, pointing to Dipper, and shot confetti out of his fingers.

"Seriously? You expect me to believe that you don't have some sort of maniacal plan to destroy the world, or at least my family?" Dipper asked, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

" Oh I have plans, just not any maniacal or evil schemes. And they may or may not involve a certain pines family member, but it's better to leave that a mystery. Afterall, I wouldn't want you to get bored of me." Bill said suggestively, and ran a finger down Dipper's cheek and hooked it under his chin.

The locked gazes for a moment until Bill let go, and chuckled.

"I'm getting a bit ahead of myself, aren't I? I almost forgot something..." Bill said as he reached into his top hat, pulling out a small present box.

"What is this? I swear Bill, If I find a dead rat in here I'll-"

" Relax kiddo, no dead rats here. I Promise." Bill said, looking to the side, his eye quirking in an amused manner.

" But that doesn't explain WHAT it is." Dipper said, putting emphasis on the word what.

"Let's just say it's a term of en 'Deer' ment." Bill said, squinting in attempt to wink.

Dipper looked at him confused and looked at the box once more, which looked like a regular black gift box, laced with glittery gold ribbon with an eye on the front side.

"Well kid, it's been fun but I gotta Dip. Get it? Dip! Haha, I need to make a joke book or something. Anyway, see you in your nightmares!" Bill said, phasing into a blue light and tipping his hat to Dipper.

"Hmm, endearment huh? Let's go ahead and get this over with." Dipper said, setting the bouquet of flowers on his desk, and slowly lifed the lid.

"Oh my god!" Dipper exclaimed, and threw the box across the room, causing deer teeth and a deer eye to hit scatter on the floor.

"Damnit , Bill. That bastard." Dipper thought, now knowing why the demon had put so much emphasis on 'Deer' when he said 'endearment'. And now, Dipper knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight.

 


	4. His name is William

 

The next morning, Dipper woke up and for once, didn't have any weird nightmares.

 _"It must be the end of the world."_ Dipper thought as he rolled out of bed.

He walked over to his dresser, and got dressed slowly, then headed downstairs and was surprised at what he saw. (or more like, who he saw.)

"Hey, Dipper! You've got a guest!" Mabel said, and next to her stood Robbie.

"Uh hey Robbie. What're you doing here?"

" I wanted to apologize to you for how I acted yesterday, I -

"It's okay man, I know it was an accident."

"No, it's not okay. I acted like a total douche and I'm really sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Water under the bridge." Dipper said, holding his hand out to shake.

Robbie smiled, and instead pulled him into a hug, giving him a noogie.

"Aw, you guys are adorable!" Mabel said, and giggled.

The two of them rolled their eyes then looked at eachother, then looked to the floor, and Robbie cleared his throat.

"Hey, if you guys wanna chill or something later you can stop by my place after work, which will be around like seven or something. Sound cool?"

"Sure! Dipper would love to!" Mabel said, and elbowed her brother.

Dipper glared back at her, his face redder than a tomato.

"Awesome. Just call me when you get there, here's the address." Robbie said, and handed then a piece of paper.

They waved to Robbie as he climbed on his motor bike, and Robbie winked at Dipper then sped off, who immediatly started to blush.

"Looks like Robbie likes you~" Mabel said, raising her eyebrows.

"Mabel! Are you trying to set us up?!"

"Maybe~"

"Look, I know Robbie's trying to be nice or whatever but he's still a douche."

"So what, you'd prefer Gideon then?"

"Mabel! This is serious! It's already weird having the thought of being friends with them, but dating them?! Sorry sis, but I'm not going to take part in your weird matchmaker game."

"Love isn't a game Dipper, I don't kid around with these things."

"Uh, what about when you took love god's potions and made Robbie and Tambry fall in love?"

"I was a kid Dipper! Besides, I'm a professional at love!"

"How so? Last I checked you were single."

"Yesterday I got a two phone numbers from guys, and then this cute blonde girl gave me her number."

"Wait, was she wearing a pink mini skirt?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That was Pacifica."

"AAAAAAHHH! I asked my childhood rival out!" Mabel screamed and ran into the mystery shack, and Dipper laughed.

"How did they not even recognize eachother? How ridiculous." Dipper said, then walked inside.

The two of them once again sat with their grunkles and ate breakfast, then cleaning up and preparing the Mystery shack for customers. Dipper had been downstairs sweeping by himself until his sister ran downstairs, holding her stereo and playing one of her favorite cds.

"Mabel, I am getting sick and tired of listening to Metro station night and day. Can't you play something else?"

"I could play Nicki Manaj."

"Okay, just stick with Metro station in that case."

Mabel laughed and pressed rewind, playing the first song and squealing, and Dipper groaned in annoyance.

You are young and so am I, and this is wrong but who am I to judge, you feel like heaven when we touch~

 _"_ Ugh, Someone cut that shit off. I feel like I'm going to throw up rainbows or something." Stanley said, and rubbed his temples.

"You know you love it Grunkle Stan." Mabel said, taking out a box and putting bobble heads on the merchandise shelves.

"He's right you know, this music is terrible." Dipper said.

Mabel frowned and continued to stock inventory, making sure everything had been in the right place, and someone walked in.

"Welcome to the mystery shack." Dipper said, and walked over to the cash register.

Dipper took a good look at this stranger and they seemed oddly familiar. He was a man around the same age as Dipper, had blonde hair that swooped over his left eye, and wore a white shirt with a sweater vest, along with black skinny jeans and yellow and black hightops. But the odd thing about his wardrobe was his necklace, which had a golden triangle with an eye in it's center.

He closely observed the shack, looking at the different attractions in the room.

"Need help with something?" Dipper asked, and the man shook his head.

"Say, do you think I could have a tour of this place?"

"Sure, ten dollars please." Dipper said, and the man reached in his wallet and pulled his money out.

"Say, have I met you before?"

"Uh, probably? You do seem a bit familiar. What's your name?" Dipper asked, and the man giggled.

"The names William Ronalds." William said, and held out his hand.

"And my names Dipper pines, nice to meet you." Dipper said, and shook William's hand.

Dipper led William around the shack, showing him all the different attractions as well as making a few jokes about a few of them, the two walked around and laughed, and then after an hour the tour came to an end.

"Well, it was nice getting to know you William. Maybe you'll come back sometime?" Dipper asked, and William got out a paper.

"Here's my number, feel free to call me whenever. Okay?" William said, then winked at Dipper.

Dipper nodded and blushed, William kissed him on the cheek then walked away, and Dipper silently rejoiced at the fact he just possibly got a date.

 

　

　

　

 


	5. Chillin with Robbie

 

Dipper walked back into the mystery shack with a smile on his face, and looked over to his sister who was chatting and giggling with her friends Grenda and Candy.

"Mabel, I thought Stan told you no friends while your working? And what's with all the giggling?"

"You meet someone special today Dipper?" Candy asked, making the other girls giggle.

"Were you guys watching me?! What the heck Mabel?!" Dipper said, blushing profusely.

"Forget about that, tell us more about that guy you were talking to."

"I never knew you liked boys Dipper!" Grenda's voice boomed, and Dipper gave an annoyed look.

"I'm going to go lead the rest of the tourists around, and you should get back to work to. Unless you want to go without getting paid again."

"Ugh, fine. I'll hang out with you girls later, I've got work to do." Mabel said, and started picking up garbage off the floor.

Dipper waved to them, and went outside to greet the tourists, and Mabel watched him from the window, and she thought about something.

"Robbie isn't going to like this." Mabel muttered to herself.

Candy and Grenda gave her a confused look, and she smirked back.

"Girls, we've got a love emergency!" Mabel said.

"What's wrong Mabel?" Candy asked

"I'll tell you guys after work, just meet me at Lazy Susan's diner an hour." Mabel said.

The two nodded, then ran out the door muttering to eachother, and looked at Dipper as they walked past, who returned the look.

' _Those three are up to something, and I get the feeling it can't be good.'_ Dipper thought, then led the group of people inside.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

An hour had passed, and Mabel was headed over to Lazy Susan's diner, texting her friends she was on the way when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, oops. Sorry Mabes, I shouldn't bump into ladies like that." Wendy said, and helped Mabel stand.

"It's alright, no harm done! So whatcha up to?"

Wendy looked Mabel up and down, then circled the girl, who looked up at the taller woman.

"I know this seems impossible, but have you gotten cuter over the past few years?"

"Wendy, you charmer! You make me blush." Mabel said, and her cheeks turned pink.

"I'm just being honest, so where you headed?"

"I'm just going to the diner to chill with some of my gal pals. Wanna join?"

"Sure, I've got some time to kill."

Mabel grinned and walked with Wendy to the diner, the two exchanging looks every now and then, then looking to the ground.

' _Since when was Wendy so... Attractive? She's got even more of a muscle tone than before, and not to mention those beautiful green eyes. Hot damn, lord help me.'_

"Mabel, you okay? You look a little red."

"I- f-fine! Fine very yes!" Mabel stammered.

Wendy laughed and put an arm around Mabel.

"No need to be so nervous Mabes, I don't bite."

' _Curse my weak heart, why do I fall so easily?'_

"Oh look we're here!" Mabel said, then ran inside.

Wendy pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it, then gave a little chuckle as she looked at Mabel from the window.

"Maybe one of these days you won't be so nervous to talk to me." Wendy said, taking a puff of her cigarette.

Wendy took a few more puffs, then flicked the cigarette in the trash and walked inside, and sat next to Mabel.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Wendy asked, and Candy smiled at her.

"HI WENDY, SO NICE TO SEE YOU!" Grenda shouted, making a few customers look at her.

"We were just talking about Dipper's date. I'm guessing a cool gal like yourself wouldn't be interested in this stuff though." Mabel said, resting her chin an the palm of her hand.

"Nah man, tell me. I'd like to see what nerdy girl is dating your brother."

"If only you knew how wrong you were!" Candy said, and the other girls giggled.

"Okay, you've officially peeked my interest. So who's the girl?"

"Wendy, Dipper came out of the closet!"

"Really? Well I guess that's why Robbie's trying to make a move."

"Wait, how did you know about Robbie?"

"He told me yesterday after what happened, he felt horrible dude. I know he's my ex and all, but I felt kinda bad for him. But other than that, he kept staring at Dipper alot."

"Oh my god! This is worse than I thought!"

"Please don't tell me you plan on getting my friend to hook up with my ex, again."

"The first time was a fiasco, but that was years ago!"

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't want Dipper and Robbie to date. Do you even see how different they are? This could end only in one way, that being very badly."

"Robbie? What about that cute blonde Dipper was talking to?" Candy asked.

"Yeah, that guy was probably the hottest guy I've ever seen." Grenda said.

"Wait, what blonde guy? Is there something you guys left out?"

"Oh, silly me! I forgot to tell you that Dipper got some guys phone number earlier, and man was he hot!" Mabel said, fanning herself with her hand.

Wendy grumbled and scowled at the table, honestly she was a bit jelous when Mabel said that, and balled her fists till her knuckles turned white.

' _Chill Wendy, just chill.'_ Wendy thought, then took a deep breath.

"But wait a minute. If Robbie likes Dipper, and Dipper and this other guy like eachother, then who do we help win Dipper over?" Grenda asked.

"We can help both, then see who Dipper likes more." Candy said suggestively, and Wendy gave an uncomfortable look to her.

"Or, you guys could just let Dipper handle this. I mean, the guy's fought monsters and demons. So I'm pretty sure he could handle his love life on his own."

"Your right Wendy."

"Wait, I am?"

"Yes. Dipper needs our help even more than I thought!"

"What?" Wendy deadpanned.

"He's spent so much time being a nerd that he doesn't know the first thing about love, let alone romance!"

"That's not what I said at all, dude."

"Don't be a grump Wendy! I've got a plan! Okay, so earlier today Robbie invited me and Dipper over to his house to 'hangout' ." Mabel air quoted the word.

"What if he was actually just trying to spend time with Dipper, but invited you to be polite?" Candy asked.

"Well, after being there for a bit, I'm gonna say that I have somewhere to be."

"And then they'll be all alone!"

"Mabel, your so bad!" Grenda shouted, making her giggle.

"I know! Wait, Dipper just texted me!"

Lil Dipper: 'Mabel, when are you going to be back? If your not coming with me to Robbie's with me, I'm just gonna stay home.'

Mabel: I'll see you in a bit, Dipdop. Love ya!

"You have his name as lil Dipper?"

"I am the alpha twin, that and it's adorable!" Mabel said, and showed them a picture of when he was twelve.

In the picture, Dipper was trying to block his face with his hand, but you could still see him squinting at the flash from the camera.

"Dude, can you text me that photo?" Wendy asked, then her phone beeped.

Wendy looked at her phone and groaned.

"Sorry guys, my dad just said he needs some help. Apparently two of my brothers are stuck under a tree branch, and he broke his arm trying to do it on his own." Wendy said, then hopped up from the seat.

But before she could leave, Mabel grabbed her hand.

"Do you think you'd wanna stop by the mystery shack later? I mean, after you help your dad and stuff.

"Of course! Catch ya later Mabel." Wendy said, and winked.

Mabel blushed and let go of her hand, and waved to her as she went out the door, then Mabel noticed that her friends were looking at her observantly with their fingers to their chins.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you like Wendy." Candy said, and Mabel giggled.

"You girls catch on quick, I guess that's my fault."

"Do you plan on asking her out?"

"I'll worry about me later, as for now..."

Mabel looked at the clock and got up from her seat.

"I've got to help my brother." Mabel said, and walked out of the diner.

"Bye Mabel!" The two shouted, also deciding it was time to leave.

_________________

Dipper was staring at his watch anxiously as he waited at a bus stop for his sister, he tapped his foot and began to bite his fingernails.

"Come on, Mabel. Where are you?" Dipper muttered to himself.

And if he were to be entirely honest, he'd admit he was nervous about hanging out with Robbie, he was nervous that the second that Mabel would leave him alone, he'd try to pull a move on Dipper. And the mere thought made him cringe.

"I'm here!" Mabel shouted, and Dipper lept backward, knocking over a trash can.

"AHHH! Mabel! You scared the shit out of me!" Dipper said, making Mabel laugh hystarically.

"You scream is as girly as ever, Dipdop." Mabel said, and helped her brother up.

The two walked over to Robbie's house, chatting about everything that had been going on for the past few days, until they finally approached his house.

"Y-you know what? I just remembered that I have a really bad migraine-"

"Not this time Dipper. Your destiny awaits!" Mabel said, then knocked on the door.

"Wait, my what?" Dipper asked, Mabel shoved him in front of her.

The door creaked open slowly, and Dipper fought the urge to run like hell.

"Hey guys, come on in." Robbie said, then held the door open for them.

"Robbie, where's the bathroom?" Mabel asked, and Robbie pointed to a door upstairs.

Mabel nodded then ran to it, leaving Dipper and Robbie alone.

"Hey Dipper, you wanna see something cool?" Robbie asked, making a single bead of sweat drip down Dipper's head.

' _If he pulls a move on you, just kick him and run. Kick and run, kick and-'_

"Dipper? You okay? Do you need to lay down or something?"

"N-No! I'm perfectly fine, n-nothing to worry about here!" Dipper said, and faked a grin.

Robbie gave a doubtful look, then grabbed Dipper's hand, and led him to his garage.

"Is this what you wanted to show me? It smells like a gas station in here." Dipper said, and pinched his nose.

Robbie chuckled and grabbed a guitar case, which inside had a black electric guitar with a skull painted on it, along with a few stickers to decorate it. Robbie then sat down on a stool and started plucking the strings and making sure it was in tune, and not long after that he started to play a familiar tune, and started to sing.

Ain't another woman who can take your spot my LOVE!

 _' Is he seriously covering this song? Oh my god, what an idiot. But I'll admit, it doesn't sound half bad.'_ Dipper thought, and he rolled his eyes

If I wrote you a symphony, just to say how much you mean to me ( what would you do)

If I told you were beautiful, would you date me on the regular? (tell me would you?)

Well baby I've been around the world, but I ain't seen myself another girl (Like you)

'I highly doubt it takes that long to use a bathroom.' Dipper thought.

Right when Dipper was about to go look for Mabel, she stepped in through the garage door, and sat next to her brother.

"Oh yay! I love this song!" Mabel said, starting to tap her foot to the beat.

You could be my baby, let me make you my lady. Girl, you amaze me, ain't gotta do anything crazy

See, all I want you to do is be my love (So don't give away)

My love ( so don't give away)

"Where the heck were you?" Dipper asked.

"I ate a burrito at the diner." Mabel said, then let out a little poot.

"That's disgusting." Dipper said, Mabel chuckled.

And with that, Robbie played the final note.

"Woooo! Play another song!" Mabel shouted, and clapped her hands.

"Any requests?" Robbie asked

"Surprise us!" Mabel shouted with excitement.

"If you insist." Robbie said.

　

　

　

　

 


	6. Sleepover

 

After listening to a couple more of Robbie's covers, from Falling in reverse to Bruno mars, it was starting to get late. And Mabel had yet to go throught with her plan, so she texted Wendy.

"Well guys, I have somewhere I need to be. Later!" Mabel said, then ran out the front door.

"Your sister sure was in a hurry. How much do you wanna bet that it had to do with her getting a date or something?" Robbie said with a laugh.

"That's a possibility, then there's her annoying friends that never understand when their supposed to leave." Dipper said, getting annoyed at the mere thought of them.

"What did they do to piss you off so bad?" Robbie asked.

"Being themselves is enough to make anyone get agitated."

"I see. Do you like horror movies?"

"It depends, are you talking about those stupid pg-13 movies?"

"Hell no, I only get the best horror flicks. I mean, if I'm going to watch a horror movie, it has to be gory."

"I'm more of a fan of the plots of them, that and the monsters or killers."

"Of course. And after all these years Captain buzzkill finally returns."

"I'm not the only person who enjoys horror movies for their plots!" Dipper defended, and Robbie laughed.

"C'mon, I'll show you all the ones I have." Robbie said as he put his guitar and amp away.

Dipper hopped up, following Robbie out of the garage and into the living room.

"You pick whatever movie you want to watch, I'm gonna go get some snacks." Robbie said, and walked into the kitchen.

' _Maybe he isn't so bad afterall, I'm still pissed at Mabel for leaving me alone with him. And man is she going to get an earfull later.'_ Dipper thought as he searched through the stack of movies.

He saw the origional scream movies and picked up the first of the series, and plopped onto the couch.

The previews started to play as Robbie walked in, holding a small bowl of candy and popcorn, and another with cheese muchies.

"You find something you wanna watch?" Robbie asked, then sat next to Dipper.

Robbie sat a little closer than Dipper was comfortable with, and scooted over a bit.

"Yeah, I hope your okay with Scream."

"Dude, I love those movies! You've got good taste." Robbie said, and smiled at Dipper.

After two more previews the movie had started, the two of them laughed here and there at a couple of scenes, but at one part Dipper had gotten startled and clung to Robbie's arm.

"You scared?"

"N- no! It just startled me." Dipper said.

"Well, you can hang onto my arm as long as you want, I'm not going anywhere." Robbie said, and put his arm around Dipper.

' _Oh my god, he's actually flirting with me.'_ Dipper thought.

Dipper started to sweat then hopped off the couch, making Robbie fall over in the process.

"I have to use the bathroom!" Dipper said, then ran upstairs.

"Yep, same old Dipper pines." Robbie mumbled, and continued to watch the movie.

Dipper closed the bathrrom door behind him, and pulled out his phone to text Mabel.

 

Dipper: Mabel! I need you to come pick me up asap!

Mabel: What's the deal bro bro? Is Robbie trying to... You know what?

Dipper: Ew no! He's being kinda flirty and it's making me uncomfortable, and I don't feel like going off on someone who has anger issues

Mabel: Dipper, you've delt with monsters, demons and all sorts of horrible things throughout your life. I think romance is the least of your worries.

Dipper: Mabel this is serious! I want to get the heck out of here and you ditched me! WITH ROBBIE! What the hell Mabes?!

Mabel: Cool it Dipdop, just tell him that your not feeling good and your ready to head home.

Dipper: Why can't you just come pick me up?

Mabel: Stan said I can't drive the car this late at night, sorry.

Dipper: See you later then. Bye

Dipper put his phone away and headed downstairs, and sat back on the couch.

"You okay Dipper? You don't look too good." Robbie said.

"I haven't been sleeping properly the past few nights and I'm a but tired, but other than that I'm fine." Dipper said, and rubbed his eyes.

"Just grab your jacket, I'll drive you home." Robbie said, and cut the tv off.

"Thanks Robbie, I'll give you gas money when we get to the shack."

"No need, it's a short drive." Robbie said, then walked out the door.

Dipper yawned and put on the jacket that Robbie gave him, and smelled the sleeve.

' _Hmm, it actually smells pretty good. Wait, what am I doing? Get a hold of yourself Dipper, you know you hate Robbie.'_ Dipper thought, and shook his head.

Dipper pulled the hood up, and walked out the door, and hopped into the passenger seat, and looked over to Robbie, who smiled at him again.

' _Damn his stupid smile, it almost makes him look cute.'_ Dipper thought, and his eyes started to drift close, until he eventually fell asleep.

 

***** Dipper's dream *****

 

Dipper was walking around a grey and twisted vesion of the Mystery shack, and a pentagram appeared in front of him, and a portal opened, sucking the roof inside of it. And out of the portal flew none other than Bill Cipher himself.

"Bill! What are you doing here?!"

"That's what I'm wondering."

"What do you mean?"

"It's your dream kid, you must have summoned me subconciously."

"How is that even possible?"

"Does it even matter? Now that I'm here, the fun can truly begin." Bill said.

The demon flew up to Dipper and ran a finger down his cheek, pulling him closer to him, and Dipper blushed.

"Your mine Pine tree, all mine." Bill said.

Bill ran his hand down his neck and looked Dipper in the eye, and for some reason he found it hard to look away. Blue flames started to flicker around them, and Dipper screamed.

******* End Dream *******

 

Dipper woke up gasping for breath, and he swore he could still smell fire and ashes on him.

"Okay, we're here." Robbie said as he pulled into the driveway.

Dipper sighed and hopped out of the car, and Robbie walked him to the door.

"Dipper, before I leave there's just one last thing I wanted to say." Robbie said, Dipper turned to face him.

Robbie leaned in and placed his hand on Dipper's cheek, and kissed him on the lips. Dipper froze in place and his whole face turned red, then Robbie pulled away.

"See ya later, okay?" Robbie said, then walked over to his car.

"I- I, I uh b- Bye R- Robbie!" Dipper stammered.

Dipper put his fingers to where Robbie kissed him, and stood still for a moment, then the door swung open, to reveal his giddier than ever sister.

"I saw everything! You have got to give me the details immediatly!" Mabel said, then dragged him inside.

Dipper and Mabel walked over to the couch, and Dipper told Mabel about everything, from them watching a movie, up to the point where Robbie kissed him.

"Oh my god! It's like your living in one of those teen romance movies! What I wouldn't give to be you, your so lucky!" Mabel said, shaking her brother by his shoulders.

"I don't even like Robbie though, I told you I want to see what this William guy is like but I have no idea what to say to him. He's unlike anyone I've met before." Dipper said, as he started to blush.

"Man, you've got it bad for this William guy. I want to meet him." Wendy said, and took a gulp from her can of pitt cola.

" You should text him right now! Call him!" Mabel said, and bounced up and down on the couch.

Dipper chuckled and pulled out his cell phone, and saw he had a new message from William.

"

' _Weird, maybe he was thinking about me too.'_ Dipper thought, and read the message.

William: I wanna ask you something.

Dipper texted back immediatly, and smiled.

Dipper: Okay, what's up?

William: I was wondering if you wanted to come to this diner opening on friday, know the owner and he could get us good seats there. Do you want to go with me?

Dipper: Of course I will. Where are my manners? I should have asked you on the first date.

William: Your adorable Dipper, I can't wait to see you tomorrow.

Dipper: Thanks! I know we've only known eachother for a short time, but I get this feeling I know you from somewhere, it's almost whimsical.

William: You are like a modern day Romeo, I'm surprised a charmer like you is still single

Dipper: Was single, that is before I met you.

William: Your so sweet! I'll call you tomorrow. ; )

Dipper: Can't wait. Bye XP

Dipper handed his phone to Mabel, who then showed the texts to Wendy.

"You guys are so cute I could barf just reading these texts." Wendy said, and tossed the phone to Dipper.

"My little brother's growing up! I am going to make you look great tomorrow!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Mabel, your not that much taller than me." Dipper said with annoyance.

They heard the clock chime, and saw it was already two o' clock, and got up off the couch.

"Well, I guess it's time to get some shut eye. We do have work tomorrow." Dipper said, then walked to his room.

"I need some shut eye too, c'mon." Mabel said, then tugged Wendy upstairs.

 

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it me, or is it easy to picture Robbie listening to Falling in reverse?Well... later suckers!


	7. Dipper's Boyfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up peeps? In case you're wondering, no I didn't fall off the face of the earth.... Well not yet anyways. Anywho, I realize it's been forever in a half since I updated and I still plan on editing my other stuff (when I get around to that.)  
> Anyway, enough of the chatter and on with the Billdip!

Dipper had woken up the next morning, feeling a little groggy and a bit tired, due to the fact he kept having weird dreams last night. Dreams that had to do with a certain demon triangle who refused to leave him alone.

Dipper walked down the stairs and rubbed his eyes, and accidentally bumped into Stan.

"Oops, sorry." Dipper said.

"Stuff your sorries in a sack, you were supossed to start working an hour ago." Stan said.

"I didn't sleep too well, I kept having these weird dreams."

"Maybe you should talk to Ford or a psycholigist about that, but until you do, you have a job."

"Okay."

"Hey kid."

"Yeah Stan?"

"Don't forget to take out that trash, It smells worse than you."

Dipper looked out the window, and saw it was pouring down rain, and groaned. He went to the kitchen and pulled out the bag of trash, then looked to his sister who was sitting on the table.

"Did you remember to get umbrellas when you went into town the other day?"

"Sorry Dipdop. I forgot."

Dipper groaned and pulled up his hoodie, even though it would hardly shield him from the intense downpour and lugged the garbage outside.

Dipper dragged the heavy bag down from the porch, expecting to get covered in cold water, but was surprised when a shadow hovered over him, blocking out the rain. Dipper looked up, and saw a small black umbrella which was being held by a tiny black hand.

"Bill?! What are you doing back?"

"I wouldn't want my Pine tree to get overwatered, now would I?" Bill said, and pinched Dipper's cheek.

Dipper slapped the small hand away and continued to carry the garbage to the dumpster, and Bill still hovered over him with the umbrella.

"Your not even the slightest bit happy that I hapened to be in the area?"

"Why would I be happy to see the same demon who stole my body, turned my uncle into a backscratcher, and not to mention tear apart the very fabric of space and time?!"

"Geez Pine tree, at least give a guy a chance to talk, huh?"

"Fine, but if I hear one thing I don't like, I'm getting Ford."

"You can go ahead and get him, but what I have to say might give him that deadly heartattack a couple years early."

"Wait, what? Nevermind, just say whatever you gotta say before I change my mind."

"I, Well this isn't exactly easy...How would one go about saying this..."

"That's it, I'm going inside."

"No wait!" Bill shouted, and grabbed Dipper's wrist, making Dipper look back in surprise.

Bill stared at him, Dipper stared back, and Bill let go and sighed.

"Look Pine tree, saying this isn't exactly easy for me..."

Dipper looked at the demon, who looked frustrated and had turned a pink color, and when Dipper looked at him, he fidgeted more.

"Do you think that, well maybe we could (leave our enemity in the past)?" Bill muttered under his breath, and Dipper deadpanned.

"Did you seriously just ask me, if I could simply just forget everything you did? ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!"

"I didn't ask you to forget it, nor did I ask for forgiveness. I merely asked of a truce, meaning nothing like that is needed."

"Nice try Bill, trying to become my friend so you can steal my body. That was a pretty clever idea, but your not fooling this guy." Dipper said, using his thumbs to point to himself.

Bill cackled, and leaned in closer.

"You still don't get it, do you kid?" Bill said, and Dipper took a step back.

The demon put his hand to Dipper's cheek, making the blood rush to his cheeks at the soft touch, and Bill started to blush a little as well.

"What are you doing?"

Bill ignored him, and pulled him closer, until his eye looked straight into Dippers.

"I should kill Gideon and Robbie for even thinking about you the same way as I do."

"Hu-

Dipper was cut off when Bill pressed his face to Dipper's, making his lips touch right beneath Bill's eye, and Dipper's eyes widened. Bill opened his eye, and pulled away to give Dipper time to breathe.

"W-what the h-hell was that?"

"Your adorable Pine tree."

"Did you just try to kiss me?"

"That's as much of a kiss as I could give in this form."

"I - I uh, I uh..."

"I uh what Pine tree? You sure your not interested by my offer?"

"Woah, that sounded a bit weird."

"Hey, it sounds how it sounds. Whether it be sexual or not." Bill said, with a laugh.

Dipper's face turned red, and he took a step back.

"C'mon Pine tree, I won't bite! That is, unless you want me to~" Bill said.

Bill took off his bow tie and he had a mouth full of sharp teeth, and Dipper shrieked, leaping backward into a puddle of mud.

"Great, just great." Dipper said.

Bill chuckled at the sight of Dipper covered in mud, then held his cane out for Dipper to grab onto. Dipper looked up at Bill, then grabbed the cane and pulled himself up.

"Now let's get you cleaned up." Bill said.

He snapped and Dipper's clothes were as good as new, and then he handed the umbrella to Dipper.

"As always, it was good seeing you, Pine tree. But as you know I'm a busy guy, I've got places to see and deals to make. Don't forget that reality is an illusion-"

"The universe is a hologram buy gold! Yeah, you've said this before."

"Oh, well.... BUY GOLD BYE!" Bill shouted, before dissapearing in a ball of blue light.

Dipper heard the door creak, and Mabel ran up to him with her pink kitten umbrella in hand.

"What the heck was that? Were you just talking to the blue fairy or something?" Mabel asked.

"No. I wasn't talking to the blue fairy, mainly because she's a fictional character."

"That was a joke. But seriously, was it an alien?"

"No."

"A pixie?"

"If it were a pixie, the whole Mystery shack would have been vandalized with glitter."

"A fairy?"

"Can we just go inside? I'll explain when we do."

Mabel nodded then ran into the house, and Dipper slowly followed her.

 _'You still don't get it Kid. Your adorable Pine tree.'_ Bill's words buzzed around in his head, refusing to be forgotten.

Did Bill actually like him? Or was he just trying to find a way to trick him? Dipper was so lost in thought, he bumped into the door frame.

"Dipper, you klutz! You almost got hurt on that nail!" Mabel shouted, and pointed to a nail that stuck out of the door frame.

Mabel yanked him away from the door, and tugged him into the living room, and sat on the couch.

"So what's up Dipper? What was with that bright light?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell the Stan's or anyone else."

Mabel motioned like she was zipping her mouth shut, and nodded.

"Okay, here's what happened...."

Dipper explained how Bill kept popping up in his dreams, and how Bill had been acting as of late, showing up at random and being decent towards Dipper whenever he'd had a bad day.

"So your telling me, the same crazy demon that tried to help Gideon take the shack, along with locking me in a bubble, and nearly destroyed the world... Likes you?"

"I said I didn't know, I think he's trying to trick me."

"It doesn't sound like he's trying to trick you, I mean what if he actually-"

"Don't you say it, Mabel."

"Bill could possibly... Love you!" Mabel said with a grin.

"Why are you okay with this? Why are you not pissed?"

"Oh I never said I wasn't pissed, but maybe if you were with him he'd stop being an asshole."

"So now your going to set me up with Bill? Are you insane?!"

"Yes. It's for the greater good! Love will save the world!"

"I'm not doing that."

"C'mon. You know it's a good idea. Just think about it, what if he's just a jerk because he's never known love? Come on Dipper, have a heart!"

"How can you forgive him so easily?"

"Everybody deserves a second chance, even if their a crazy dream demon."

Dipper groaned and walked out of the room, now even more confused than ever. Dipper started sweeping the floors of the shack, and picked up all the novelties that had fallen in the floor.

"Excuse me, do you have this shirt in a smaller size?" A little girl asked Dipper.

"Yeah, here you go." Dipper grabbed a shirt on the back of the rack, and handed it to the girl.

"Thank you!" The girl said, then ran over to her mom.

Dipper continued to sweep and looked over to Mabel, who was working at the cash register, and smiled at her. The two looked at the door when the bell rang, and William walked in.

"William? What're you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"I just thought I'd get another tour, I really like this place."

"I could give you one for free, just let me finish sweeping. You can go wait in the kitchen if you want."

"Alright, thanks." William said, then kissed Dipper on the cheek.

"Dipper's got a boyfriend!" Mabel shouted with a huge grin on her face.

All the customer's looked at him, and his whole face turned red, being beyond embarassed at this point.

' _What the heck, Mabel?'_ Dipper thought as he continued to sweep.

"Today couldn't get any worse, now could it?" Dipper said to himself.

 

                                                                                                   But they could, he knew that much to be a fact.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been long since I posted, but I actually was thinking of posting Billdip, but a different au.  
>  I'm either going to post one where Bill's a human and Dipper's a demon,  
>  A pirate Au where Dipper's a rebelious acholic teen who hardly follows orders,  
>  Or, an au where Dipper's a Werewolf and is captured by Bill and is forced to join his freakshow.
> 
> Comment which one you guys think I should post first.


	8. When the broken heart stays broken....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie sat silently as they pulled up to his house, and Mabel hopped out of her seat so Robbie could climb out.
> 
> "If you ever want to talk about it-"
> 
> "No, I don't. In fact, I never want to see another one of you Pines again! All you twins have ever done is ruin my life and I'm sick of it!"
> 
> "Dude why can't you just-"
> 
> "I don't wanna hear it! I don't want to talk to anyone anymore, I'm leaving this stupid town!" Robbie stomped inside and slammed the door behind him.

After Dipper had finished sweeping, he walked into the kitchen with William.

"So, whatcha up to?"

"Nothing really, I've just been working around the shack as usual."

"Hm, interesting."

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking aloud. Have you heard of Robbie Valentino?"

"Yeah, he's one of my friends or accquantances rather. Why do you ask?"

"Not to concern you or anything, but he ended up in the hospital last night."

"What?!"

"I saw it on the news last night. He'd jumped off his roof and broke his arm, as well and bruised a few ribs. I just don't understand what could have led him to do such a thing." William tried to hide tha fact he was joyful, and gave Dipper a look of concern.

Dipper's face went pale, once he'd realized why Robbie would do that.

' _Was it, my fault? This could be due to other things going on in his life, but what if it was because I don't like him back? Dammit, this is giving me a headache.'_

"You don't look too good, babe. I'll come over later, okay?" William rested his hand on Dipper's shoulder, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for letting me know that, William. I'll see you after work." Dipper kissed him on the lips, then pulled away.

William smiled at him, then walked out of the kitchen and past Mabel.

"Leaving already?" Mabel asked.

"I have to get back to work, my break will be over soon." William said to her.

"Oh, okay. Come back anytime!"

Mabel waved to William as he walked out the door, then started counting the money they'd earned so far.

_ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 _Bill's_ _Pov_

 

William laughed to himself as he headed towards the woods, and turned into his true form.

"My plan's working perfectly so far, now to pay that emo idiot another visit." Bill said to himself.

Bill teleported himself to Robbie's hospital room, and saw he was fast asleep.

"Now this is where the real fun starts." Bill chuckled and entered Robbie's dreamscape.

 

\--------- _Robbie's Dream ----------_

 

Robbie was standing on his roof, the same as he'd been last night, and stared up at the sky. Then a blue ball of fire shot down from the sky and landed next to him, and soon enough engulfing the entire house with blue flames.

"Looks like someone chose a bad time to fall asleep, right broken heart?" Bill rose from the flames, making them swirl around Robbie.

"Who the hell are you? Some sort of illuminati symbol or some shit?"

"You're pretty funny kid, but unfortunately I'm not here for laughs." Bill turned red, as did the flames around them.

"You know why you got shoved off the roof, correct?"

"Yeah, some blonde creep shoved me off and I want to return the favor." Robbie said, and cracked his knuckles.

Bill laughed, and the flames started to flicker away, revealing not Bill. But William standing before Robbie, and he gritted his teeth.

"Look familiar yet?"

"You're the one who shoved me! You're gonna pay for tha-" Bill waved his hand, and Robbie went flying backwards.

"Listen and I won't have to kill you."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from Dipper Pines, or else."

"Or else what? You're gonna give me nightmares?" Robbie said mockingly.

"I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS, THEN DRAG YOU TO THE DEEPEST DARKEST PIT IN HELL! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Fire surrounded the two of them once more, and Robbie gulped.

"Okay, okay! Yeesh, he's not even worth getting shoved off a roof." Robbie said.

"Good. Now let's shake on it." Bill said.

The demon's held his hand out, and Robbie hesitated.

"Shake on it, or I'll tear your arms off."

Robbie grabbed his hand and shook it, then their hands bursted into flames.The world around them started to shake, and everything went black.

\-------------End Dream -----------

 

Robbie woke up in the hospital bed, and was able to move his arm around.

"What the?"

A nurse walked in and looked robbie over, then walking beside his bed to check his arm.

"I guess it was just a sprain, now to look at your ribs."

The nurse helped Robbie stand, then helped him into a wheelchair and rolled him to the room to get a ctscan.

The doctor had him stand still as he checked the bones, but everything seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Our scanners could be wrong, so we'll keep you for one more day to evaluate you."

"Seriously dude, look." Robbie hopped up out of the wheelchair, and the nurses gasped.

Robbie rolled his arms like they were never broken, then stretched his legs.

"It's a mirracle!"

"Praise the lord!"

' _You know 'God' had nothing to do with this Valentino, remember our deal?'_

Robbie looked around, then guessed he was hearing things.

"Are we done here?"

"I guess so, just don't go jumping off anymore roofs and you'll be fine."

"I was shoved you-"

"Robbie?! Are you okay?"

Dipper ran into the room and looked Robbie over to make sure he was alright, but all that remained was a stitch where his arm had been sewn back up.

"I'm alright Dipper, they just ran a xray and everything was okay. So i'm just gonna head home-"

"Why are they letting you go home if you fell off your roof just yesterday?"

"How did you even know I was here?"

"A friend of mine told me. Can you just tell me what exactly happened?"

Robbie held his tongue, then felt the words form in his mind.

' _Don't you dare tell him! I'll swear I'll snap every bone in your body if you say anything about what happened_!' Bill's voice rattled around in Robbie's head, and he sighed.

"I was sitting up there writing music and I fell off when I went to climb down."

Dipper rolled his eyes gave Robbie a hug.

"Don't go doing anything else stupid, okay?"

"Starting to like me back already?"

"You're my friend dude, I can want you to not get hurt without it meaning I want a relationship."

Robbie gave Dipper a hug before the brunette had left, then left not too long after Dipper. Robbie exited the building, then walked down the sidewalk. And a familiar red truck drove up.

"Need a lift?" Wendy said.

"Sure. Thanks Wendy."

Robbie climbed into the backseat, and noticed that Mabel was riding with her.

"Hi Robbie! What's up?"

"Uh, nothing much. What're you two doing?"

"Just hanging out I guess, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather chill with than Mabel."

"Same here."

"Wanna go get donuts after we drop Robbie off?"

"Oh, is that a date I hear?"

Wendy blushed, then looked over at Mabel.

"Maybe." Wendy winked at Mabel, who started to blush.

"Can this wait till I leave? Geez."

"Nope!"

"C'mon Robbie, don't be a jerk."

Robbie grumbled, and crossed his arms.

"Could you not flirt with my ex in front of me? It's making me uncomfortable."

"Okay, all you have to do is ask." Wendy said, then checked her rear view mirror.

"How are you, Robbie?" Mabel asked.

"I just got out of the hospital and I was basically rejected by someone I liked. Does that explain what kind of day I had."

"Wow. That sounds pretty bad." Mabel muttered to Wendy, who nodded.

"Yikes. I didn't know you'd had such a tough day dude." Wendy said with concern.

Robbie sat silently as they pulled up to his house, and Mabel hopped out of her seat so Robbie could climb out.

"If you ever want to talk about it-"

"No, I don't. In fact, I never want to see another one of you Pines again! All you twins have ever done is ruin my life and I'm sick of it!"

"Dude why can't you just-"

"I don't wanna hear it! I don't want to talk to anyone anymore, I'm leaving this stupid town!" Robbie stomped inside and slammed the door behind him.

Tears started to form in Mabel's eyes, and Wendy grabbed her hand and kissed her ckeek.

"Don't cry babe, he's not worth it." Wendy wiped the last of Mabel's tears away.

"Thanks Wendy, I love you."

Wendy smiled and put her arm around the younger girl, who clung to her on the way back to the truck.

"Wanna go get donuts now?" Wendy asked her as she climbed into the driver's seat.

Mabel nodded and climbed into the passenger's seat, then kissed Wendy on the cheek.

"I really mean it when I say I love you."

"I love you too. Now who wants breakfast?"

"Me, me!" Mabel waved her hand in the air.

Wendy laughed and put the key into the ignition, then sped out of Robbie's neighborhood.

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ __ _ __ _

Sunlight wafted through the blinds of Dipper's bedroom, he layed in his bed and looked around his room.

'I wonder why Bill's been popping up so much lately. Could he be up to something? Or are they just strange dreams?'

Dipper tried to think of everything that Bill had done recently, then thought back to his behavoir and how he seemed less insane.

"Could he actually.... Be in love with me?" Dipper's question echoed through the room, and in his head.

Dipper yawned then looked down at the journal, staring intently at it.

"Maybe I'll find out soon enough." Dipper said before passing out.

 

*-*-*-* Dipper's Dream *-*-*-*

 

"Where are you kid?! Can we just talk?!"

Dipper ran down the stairs of the mystery shack from the familiar voice, knowing that whatever that demon wanted, it wouldn't be good.

"No! Never!"

Bill popped up behind Dipper and grabbed him by the shoulder, then turned him so they were face to 'face'.

"What do you want?" Dipper tried not to sound to fearful, but his voice cracked.

"Isn't it obvious by now?" Bill pulled Dipper closer to him.

Dipper started to feel like a rock fell into his stomach, like something was terribly wrong here.

"Don't resist it kid, you know what you want Pine tree."

"Yeah, for you to get off me."

Bill laughed a deep, seductive laugh. Making a chills go down his spine, and giving him goosebumps.

"We both know that's a lie." Bill said, then ran his black hand down his back.

Dipper's face turned red, making the demon chuckle in amusement.

"S-stop it. I'm with William."

"He isn't who you think he is Pine tree. Besides, wouldn't he be here instead of me?"

Dipper blanked, then squirmed out of the demon's grasp.

"I- I don't-"

"C'mon Pine tree."

"I don't love you! I love William!"

Bill rolled his eye, then floated over to Dipper.

"How many times must I say it? William, is not who he seems."

"What do you-"

The world started to shake, and regain it's color. And Bill vanished in a bright blue light, leaving Dipper to scream as the Mystery shack crumbled apart.

*-*-*-* End Dream*-*-*-*

Dipper jolted awake, his whole body covered in sweat.

Dipper climbed out of bed, and went to the bathroom.

He rinsed his face off and looked in the mirror, then noticed there was black writing on his neck.

'Hey Pine tree, whenever you get the chance I need to talk to you about something really important.

P.s. I'm always watching you!'

-Love Bill

Dipper was taken aback by that word. Love? Did Bill actually develope some sort of weird crush on him over the past few years? Dipper shook his head, and dried his face off on the towel hanging next to the sink.

"I'd have to be insane to believe he'd love me."

"What's wrong with being insane?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Bill?!" Dipper stumbled backwards.

Dipper slipped on a puddle of water, slipping backwards and got wrapped up in the shower curtain.

"Have a nice nap?"

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

"I saw the dream you were having, I didn't like the ending though."

"What would you have prefered for the ending? You getting to kill me?"

"Yeesh Pine tree, what do you take me for?"

"An insane demon who literally feeds off the misery of the citizens of Gravity falls, mainly me these days."

Bill started laughing, then floated around Dipper's head.

"Believe it of not I actually stopped by to talk. You know, have a little heart to heart."

"You have no heart Bill."

A single tear dripped from Bill's eye, then he dropped himself into Dipper's lap and sighed.

"Uh, what're you-"

"I need comfort Pine tree, and you're the only fleshbag I can tolerate."

"I feel so honored." Dipper said sarcastically.

Bill sighed again, and rubbed against Dipper's arms.

"Fine. What's wrong, Bill?"

"Today I made a deal with someone, and they were a psychic."

"Okay. What's so bad about that?"

"They told me that my future was full of heartbreak and disaster, then said that the person I like would never like me back."

"That's terrible. What was that deal even for?"

"I asked if in return they could give me a legitamit fortune telling if I did their end of the deal."

"Which was?" Dipper looked down at the demon, who kept his eye closed.

"If I returned their cat to them, but the jokes on them though."

"What did you do?" Dipper dreaded Bill's answer.

"The cat had been found by a taxedermist."

"Oh god. Please don't tell me you-"

"I gave them their cat, but not how they'd expected!"

Bill started to laugh, and Dipper rolled his eyes.

' _Just go along with it, maybe he won't try to kill you if you're nice.'_ Dipper thought.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Bill asked.

Dipper sat quiet, then looked back to the demon.

"So, who is it that you like?"

Bill's eye shot open, looking at Dipper in surprise.

"I-It's...... Pine tree I-"

"Bill, is it me?"

Bill buried himself deeper in his arms, then muttered something.

"What?"

"I said it's pointless. You'd never feel the same anyway, you probably hate me." Bil's eye started to water, then he felt Dipper's hand wipe his tear away.

"Don't cry, everything will be okay."

Bill didn't know if he should believe that statement, but as long as he was here in Dipper's arms, he knew he'd be fine.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with an update, and I just wanna say thanks for reading, kudos, and all that good stuff. I'll be honest, I feel like a turd for breaking Robbie's tiny, nonexistent heart. But he's broken heart for a reason, and as for William.... Well, let's just say he's got alot in store for him.

 

Dipper woke up the next morning from a pleasant sleep, with no nightmares for once. The boy stretched his arms and heard a shout, followed by a thud.

"Hey! I was sleeping!" Bill shouted from the floor.

"Bill? What're you doing here?"

"Sleeping, like I said before. Until you decided to throw me out of the bed!"

Dipper looked at Bill in surprise, then laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

"When you're mad like this, it's kinda cute."

Bill blushed, then balled his fists.

"I- I'm not cute! I'm a being of pure evil!"

Dipper leaned off the bed, and set Bill in his lap.

"You're too adorable."

Bill blushed even more and tried to squirm away, then Dipper kissed him right next to his eye. Making Bill turn even redder, Dipper smirked.

"S-shut up. I'm not adorable." Bill tried to sound calm, but internally he was screaming.

 

' _Dipper just kissed me, Dipper freakin kissed me! Return the favor! Kiss him back!' Bill thought._

 Bill had decided to go along with his thoughts, and snapped his fingers. Next thing Dipper knew, a tall blonde with golden tan skin sat where Bill was. Dipper scooted back, thinking he'd taken it too far, but Bill turned around.

"Even though I may be cute, you're even cuter." Bill said, and licked his lips.

Dipper's wholed face turned red, and went to crawl out of bed, but something was holding him back. Bill had the boy by his ankle, then yanked him back towards him, and leaned down to his face.

"You're mine, Pine tree."

Before Dipper could ask what he was talking about, Bill kissed Dipper on the mouth. Making Dipper freeze in place. After a few seconds, Bill pulled away and held Dipper to his chest.

"You're so cute, I could just eat you up." Bill teased, then nipped Dipper on the shoulder.

"Ow! Bill!"

Bill laughed, then gave Dipper a big hug. Dipper's face turned purple due to the lack of oxygen, and Bill smirked.

"Sorry to do this to ya kid."

"What?"

Bill threw Dipper off the bed, making him crash onto the floor. The floor let out a loud creak, then Bill laughed.

"Payback's a bitch!" Bill said.

Dipper groaned, then got up off the floor. Dipper looked over at the laughing demon, then threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" Bill lost his balance, and fell off the bed.

Dipper laughed, walking over to Bill, and sat on his stomach.

"Get off me! I can't breathe!" Bill whined.

Dipper smiled, and refused to get up.

"Please! Please Dipper! Get off!" Bill pleaded, but those pleas fell upon deaf ears.

 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

_Downstairs....._

 

 

**_CRASH! THUD!_ **

 

"Please! Please Dipper-!"

 

Stanford and Stanley sat wide eyed at the table, and looked at the roof.

"What do you thinks going on in there?" Stanley asked.

"Dipper! I will not beg anymore! Now you either listen or I'll do it myself!"

Stanley spewed out his coffee, and Stanford nearly fainted.

"I-I'm going out for awhile." Stanford said, then ran out the door.

Stanley shot up from his chair, then ran after his twin.

"Hey! Not without me , you're not!" Stanley yelled.

 

Stanford and Stanley got in the car and drove off, Leaving to give the two some 'privacy'.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Upstairs...._

 

Dipper had finally gotten off of Bill, allowing the demon to finally get up off the ground.

"Did you hear that? I think they left." Bill said.

"Really? Why would they just leave like that?"

Bill smirked, and started to laugh.

"They probably thought with all the noise we were 'doing it' or something!" Bill said.

Dipper's face turned red, then he noticed something.

"Since when can you turn into a human?"

Bill stepped forward, and grabbed Dipper by the chin.

"I learned how to do this awhile back, it took awhile to get the hang of though."

Dipper looked at Bill, who honestly looked about two years younger than he did. Hell, he even looked younger than William.

' _Dammit! I forgot about William! I just technically..... Cheated on William.'_ Dipper felt his heart shatter, knowing that this wouldn't be good.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Bill asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I've gotta go make a couple of phone calls though."

"Okay, I'll be seeing you later then! Maybe we could watch a movie?" Bill asked.

"I- I guess we could, I'll pick the movie though." Dipper said.

"Why can't I pick the movie?" Bill whined.

"You'll most likely get either a horror flic, or something gory and disturbing."

"You know me well kid! Just say my name three times when you're ready for our date."

"D-date?" Dipper asked nervously.

Bill nodded, then dissapeared in a cloud of blue smoke. Dipper walked over to the window and opened it, then pressed a few buttons on his phone.

"Hello?" A sweet sounding male's voice said.

"Hey, William. Do you want to go on a date this afternoon?" Dipper said.

"Of course I would! What time are you thinking?" William asked.

Dipper looked at the clock, which read 2:01pm.

"How does 3:00 sound?" Dipper asked.

"That sounds great! Where do you want to go?"

"We can meet at Lazy Susan's diner, I'll see you in an hour."

"Bye, I love you Dipper."

Dipper felt a pang of guilt in his chest, but ignored the feeling and smiled.

"I love you too, William." Dipper said, then hung up the phone.

"What have I just gotten myself into?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I'm sorry this chapter's so short, I just wanted it to end where it did. And what about what Stanford and Stanley heard from downstairs?! XD Also, I know I haven't really mentioned Gideon that much (except for like, two chapters.) so he's going to be in the next chapter! (But that's the only spoiler I'm gonna give ya!) Bill: Later suckers!  
>  Robbie: And Happy holidays, loosers.  
>  Me: Bye gold bye!  
>  Bill: Hey! That's my line!  
>  Me: * Smiles like the cheshire cat, then waves goodbye*


	10. Trust no one, especially not you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you all had happy holidays! (because I know I did!) I just want to say I'm glad that I finally wrote this, not to mention the fact I had to rewrite the chapter due to accidentally exiting out of this page, thus deleting all my hard work. XO It took me at least an hour to rewrite and I'm like tired af, but this chapter was totally worth it!

 

Dipper paniced, no matter how hard he tried he still couldn't stop thinking about Bill.

_Maybe, it's love?_

Dipper tried to shake that thought away, but it failed. He couldn't keep from thinking about how cute his blonde and black hair was, the warm feeling it gave him when he'd smile or laugh. Or his beautiful blue and gold eye melted his heart-

_"Stop thinking about Bill! He's just tricking you!" Dipper thought_

But was it true? The thought of Bill tricking him wasn't a new idea, but somehow it hurt more now than it ever did when he was young.

_But...why? Why does the truth hurt so bad?_

Dipper rested his face in the palms of his hands, Bill hadn't even been gone for ten minutes and it was messing with him. Then even more thoughts of earlier this morning flooded in his head. Like how nice it felt to hold the demon so close, or how warm it made him when Bill would smile at him. At this point Dipper was enveloped in a warm fuzzy feeling, that Bill unintentionally caused.

' _Does he even realize how I feel?_ ' Dipper asked himself.

His heart started to beat faster the more he thought of the demon, and his cheeks started to turn red.

_Maybe. Maybe I am in love with him?_

Where did all these ridiculous thoughts come from? He loved William, and he loved him back. As for Bill..... He was an all powerful, immortal demon who's older than time itself. Why would he have time for Dipper?

_Right, because he was tricking me!_

Dipper knew that Bill should never be trusted, yet he fell for his act. Hook, line and sinker.

"Your going on a date with William, no more thinking of Bill and his tricks."

_Pang, feels like a stab to his heart. It hurt a bit to say that._

"He would never love anyone, much less me."

_Another pang, feels just like a rock dropping into his stomach. Slowly breaking his heart._

Dipper looked down at the picture of Bill on his phone, and scowled at it. Warm tears started to pour down his cheeks, and he deleted the photo.

"Trust no one." He said.

Dipper threw away every positive thought about Bill, along with the idea of ever being in love with him. No longer would he be Bill's puppet, and he'd be damned if he let Bill tug at his heartstrings. He didn't love Bill, Bill didn't love him. That was the only thing he held onto, the one lie that would break himto the core.

_It was the only thing that could keep Bill from tricking him again, he had to convince himself not to fall for Bill._

_He couldn't be trusted, nor could anyone else in this town._

 

Dipper was pulled away from his thoughts when the phone rang, and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" William said.

"Hey, William. What's up?" Dipper asked casually, still wiping away tears.

"It's our first date and you decide to pull a no show? I mean, I know you're shy but-"

"A no show? What do you mean?" Dipper cut Will off.

"It's three thirty, silly. We were going to meet at three."

Dipper froze, had he really been thinking about Bill for so long that he missed his date.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Will."

"Babe, it's okay. I'm at Lazy Susan's diner still, we can talk when you get here."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes." Dipper said.

"I love you."

Dipper blushed, then laughed nervously.

"I love you too."

Dipper hung up, then looked in the mirror and tried to smile.

"I'm going to have fun with William today, and no one's going to get me down." Dipper said to himself.

 He changed into a pair or blue jeans, with a white tee shirt with a blue tree on it and his favorite 'pine tree' hat.

Dipper stuffed his cellphone in his jean pocket, then headed out the front door. Dipper locked the door behind him, then climbed onto his bike and headed for the diner.

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  _ __ _  __  __ _ _ _ _

 

After ten long minutes of peddling, Dipper parked his bike and headed inside. But before he could even graze the doornob, he was tackled to the ground by William.

"WAaaah!" Dipper shouted.

 

Dipper opened his eyes to see William sitting on his chest laughing, Dipper rolled his eyes then pushed the blonde off.

Who instantly started to whine about his clothes getting dirty.

"You got grass stains on my clothes!" William whined.

Dipper laughed, then ruffled his hair.

"If you didn't want your clothes to get dirty, you shouldn't have tackled me. Fyi, my clothes are dirty too." Dipper reminded him.

Before William could respond, Dipper took him by the hand and led him into the diner. The took a booth by the window, and the two exchanged gazes.

 

William was wearing a white tee-shirt with what looked like Bill's eye in the center, along with black skinny jeans, yellow converse, and that same triangle shaped necklace he always wore. Did he ever take that thing off?

William rested his chin on the palm of his hand, and smiled at Dipper.

"You have the cutest eyes." William said.

Dipper blushed, then scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Your eyes are way cuter than mine." Dipper said.

William took Dipper's hands in his and stared into his eyes, then someone cleared their throat.

"Well, well. If ain't my pal Dipper Pines. How've ya'll been lately?" Gideon said as he approached their table.

"Gideon? What're you doing here?" Dipper asked, worried that Gideon might be stalking him.

"I was getting lunch here like I usually do, so-"

"Yeah, that's great and all. But we're busy on our date, short stack."

_Now why had that sounded so familiar? Hmmmm....._

"I'm allowed to see if my friends doing alright, not like you'd know what that means."

"You trying to fight me? Do you have any idea how many different fighting styles I know."

"Will! Calm down, he didn't mean it." Dipper assured.

He held William's hand until he calmed down, and frowned. William walked over to Dipper's side of the booth, and curled up next to him.

"I'm sorry Dipper, I just- I don't want to loose you."

_A pang of guilt shot through Dipper's chest, technically William almost did lose him. But not to Gideon._

"Will, I'd never do that to you."

_Another pang of guilt, he'd lied to his face as if it were nothing. How low could he get?_

Gideon scowled at the floor with his fists balled, then stomped out of the diner.

_  _ _ _ _ _ _ __  _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

Will and Dipper chatted about the strange occurences in Gravity falls, while drinking coffe and eating pie. Dipper told of all the different adventures he went on, even pulling the journal out of his jacket and pointing to each creature as he told stories of his encounters with them. They were having fun doing this, that is until William flipped to Bill cipher's page, making Dipper go pale.

"W-why flip to this page?" Dipper asked nervously.

"How is he considered scary? He's so cute!" William said, as he pointed to Bill's picture.

William studied the page, smiling as he read. Maybe he was a fan of the demon? Did demons even have fans? Probably, in like occults or something. Then the thought of Will being satanic popped in his head, then he started to get scared.

 

"You okay Pi- Dipper?" William stuttered.

Dipper looked at William wide eyed, then shook his head.

_'There's no way, it was just a simple slip of the tongue. Unless... Did Bill get jelous and possess William?!' Dipper thought, and started to panic._

"What do you think he is, some sort of living nacho or something?" William asked.

Dipper sighed in relief, that was definitely not Bill. Thank God, or whoever else was watching over him right then.

"Have you ever met Bi-"

"Nope! Never met him." Dipper interupted Will, who looked at him in confusion.

"Hmm, then what's with that on your wrist?" William asked.

Dipper looked at his left wrist, which had Bill's eye burned onto it.

'PROPERTY OF BILL CIPHER, DO NOT TOUCH THIS FLESHBAG UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR EYES TORN OUT OF YOUR SKULL.'

Was written around the eye in bold black letters, and Dipper's eyes widened in shock.

' _Dammit, Bill.'_ Dipper thought.

And at that moment, he swore he could hear Bill's laugh. Dipper shook his head, then rubbed his temples.

"Sorry, my sister like to play pranks on me alot. She still hasn't entirely grown up yet." Dipper said.

William's phone dinged, then he groaned.

"Sorry, I've gotta get back to work. I'll text you when I get off. Okay?" William said as he slid out of the booth.

"Drive safe, I wouldn't want you to wr-"

Dipper was cut off by William's lips being pressed against his. He kissed back, letting one of his hands play with the blonde's hair. Will pulled away from Dipper, both of their faces a light pink.

"I love you Dipper." William said, then walked away from the table.

Dipper didn't have time to say it back, then looked to the floor.

' _But I don't know if I love you.'_

Was all Dipper thought as the blonde faded from his sight, did he really love William?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dipdop! I hate to do this to that poor baby, he's so conflicted! Not to mention he's gonna have to deal with Will's new psycho/jelous boyfriend side. (Uh oh.) Next chapter will be about Dipper and Bill, aka BILLDIP. Hope you guys liked this chapter, Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> That fight scene though, whew! I loved writing every second of it! But that's not the only fight that'll break out, Who knows? maybe Wendy and Pacifica might get into it? *Raises eyebrows suggestively* Either way, I hope you all stay tuned, Bye~!


End file.
